


Sweet Child O' Mine

by Clarinda0110



Series: Life is a Song [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Parenthood, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/pseuds/Clarinda0110
Summary: Now that they have their bundle of joy, what comes next?





	Sweet Child O' Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Back again! Now we get into the meat of parenthood. I kept it pretty fluffy, as my memories of this time with my own kids is now fluffy. It was rough don't get me wrong, but this is really a nostalgia work. 
> 
> Its a squeal to [Playboy Mommy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996980). I think I'm going to continue this series, there aren't a lot of parenthood au, so I'm gonna write what I want to read. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> The song featured this time is "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns and Roses.
> 
> Share, comment and please leave kudos!! The give me such joy!!
> 
> This work is Un beta'd!! (grammar police beware!!)
> 
> I don't own YOI or the music used here!!

_She’s got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood_

_Memories_

_Where everything was as fresh as the_

_Bright blue sky_

 

 

What sounded like a very indigent police siren, pierced through Viktor's dreamless sleep. He sat up and looked at the clock on the nightstand, 3:10 am. He rubbed his hair as he forced his sleepy brain to do some math. Yuuri had fed Aiko at 11:00 pm and rocked her to sleep, which meant she was probably hungry again and needed her diaper changed. Viktor tossed the covers off and swung his feet to the cold floor. Since Yuuri was taking the lead coaching Yurio since his pregnancy, Viktor had volunteered to take the early morning feeding. 

Yuuri had protested saying, “You take care of her all day, Viktor. It's only fair to let you rest when I get home and take care of you and Aiko.” He was bouncing the little angel in his arms as Viktor prepared dinner. Her small tuft of silver hair had started to grow in and her eyes were beginning to pale to Viktor’s shade of blue. 

“Fine, you can take the late night feeding before we go to bed, “ Viktor conceded to his mate. “But I will take the early morning one. Since we both know how hard it is for you wake up for training at 6, let alone get up in the wee hours.” Viktor took the pan off the stove and placed the chicken breast onto the bed's rice prepared for them. “Put her in her bouncy chair and let's eat!” 

Yuuri placed his daughter in her pink bouncer and strapped her in. This was the only baby contraption that kept Aiko calm and quiet long enough for them to eat. They’d received numerous items from their friend and family that were intended to soothe a baby, but this simple bouncer they'd received from Yuuko, was the only one that did the trick. 

“We had one for each of the triplets and they kept us sane,” she’d stated when she gave them the gift. “You’ll thank me for it.” Thanked her, they had. They’d sent her a spa package for her at a local spa as appreciation. 

Viktor padded quietly out of the room, as not to wake his mate, who had yet to hear Aiko’s cries and headed to the kitchen. He retrieved a bottle and nipple from the sink and grabbed the formula. He opened the fridge and retrieved the gallon jug of water. This dance was almost as ingrained in him, as any of this skating routines were. After three months, they had finally started to form a routine of sorts that worked. Viktor measured and mixed the formula and then put it into the microwave to remove the chill. 

Viktor had made the decision to bottle feed Aiko, which almost every omega and baby expert had scoffed at. _Baby’s need their mother's milk to thrive. You're not doing your job as a mother if you don't breastfeed. Your not a good mother._ These were all the charges leveled at the heads of omegas who chose to bottle feed their children. He'd originally thought he'd breastfeed, but while still at the hospital Viktor and Aiko couldn't quite get the hang of it. He’d cried in Yuuri’s arms out of guilt and hormones.

“Why can’t I do this,” Viktor wailed. “I’m her mother! This is supposed to be the most natural thing.” He could tell his scent was souring due to his distress, as Aiko started to cry from her bassinet. 

Yuuri rubbed his mate’s back and released his own claiming alpha scent to soothe both his mate and his child. “Dearest, you need to stop torturing yourself about this. We’ll figure it out together.”

Luckily, his nurse had reassured him that some just never get the hang of it and that it was okay. As long as the baby was getting the nutrition it needed, how she got wasn't important. It was nice to hear and helped easy Viktor's feelings of guilt. 

Viktor tested it on his wrist and swirled the contents to make sure it was properly mixed. He headed towards Aiko’s room and opened the door to hear a renewed wail from her crib. “Mama’s here, dorogoy,” cooed Viktor as he picked up the crying child. He set the bottle on a small table next to the rocking chair and took Aiko to the changing table. “Wow, you’re a wet one!” Viktor removed the soggy diaper, wrapped it up and tossed into the trash. “Now let's wipe and powder that tiny bum.” Viktor reassembles Aiko and settled down in the rocking chair. She sucked the bottle greedily. “Goodness, dorogoy, one would think we were starving you.” 

Viktor rocked Aiko as she ate her late night meal, singing softly to her. He actually enjoyed these quite moments with his daughter. His heart swelled with love as he inhaled her sweet baby smell (baby powder and formula), as her tiny fist encircled Viktor’s finger. He’d been around young children most of his career, having to take turns with his rink mates to help teach the novice skaters, but a baby was an entity that he was totally unfamiliar with. Having been an only child and then being whisked off to the skating world at such a tender age, there was never a chance to be around them. 

 

_Now and then, when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stare too long_

_I’d probably break down and cry_

 

Viktor’s thoughts drifted back to the first week Aiko was home and how overwhelmed he’d been. Not having his own mother to rely on, Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother, had taken two weeks off the osen to come and help the new family settle in. From how to swaddle an infant to how to mix formula, Hiroko walked Viktor through everything with a gentle, loving hand. Yuuri was also well versed in the care of an infant, having helped out a lot with the Nishigori triplets. Much of those weeks was a blur of feeding, changing and crying. Aiko wasn’t the only one who cried, though. Yuuri came home his first day back at practice, Hiroko having returned to Japan, and found Viktor crying on the couch with an equally teary baby in his arms. 

“Dearest, what’s wrong!” taking the crying child from Viktor and settling her in her bouncer. He sat and pulled his mate into his arms. Viktor continued to cry for several minutes. Yuuri just held him as he cried himself out. When the sobs became just sniffles, Yuuri pulled back and wiped at Viktor’s tear with his thumbs. “Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Well, um, I fed Aiko her bottle this morning and then we settled here on the couch afterward,” said Viktor through stuttered breaths. “She fell asleep on my chest and then I too fell asleep. You know your mom said to sleep when they sleep, right?” Yuuri nodded and stayed silent to hear the rest of the tale. “Then all of the sudden I heard Aiko crying and bolted up, and there she was on the floor. She must have rolled off me onto the floor! She might be hurt! She hasn’t stopped crying since!” This admission brought more tears to Viktor’s eyes. 

Yuuri hugged his mate. “It’s okay, dearest. She’s fine. Look.” He motioned to the sleeping child in the bouncer. She clutched her Tigger blanket, lightly drooling on the silky corner. “Babies are resilient little things. Let's just make sure next time we put her somewhere safe, okay?” 

Viktor nodded and hugged Yuuri tightly again. What would have done without this wonderful man in his life? That was the first of many bumps they encountered in the months that followed, but now Viktor didn't feel as lost. He knew he had people he could turn to when he felt lost or overwhelmed. He also had his lovely new charge, who like his mate, was always surprising him. 

Viktor looked down at his daughter to see that she’d fallen asleep, having finished her her bottle. He gently lifted her and placed her back in her crib, smoothing down her silver tuft of hair that seemed to stick out much like Yuuri's when she slept. “Good night, dorogoy,” said softly as he placed a kiss on her head. Viktor tiptoed out of Aiko's room and silently closed the door. He went back to the kitchen and rinsed out the bottle and nipple, placing them in the dishwasher. 

Back in his room, Viktor gentle raised the covers and snuggled close to Yuuri. The raven haired man’s arms automatically wrapped around his mate and nuzzled against his neck seeking the soft scent of his mate. “Mmmm….” Yuuri murmured, still not completely awake. Viktor eyes drooped close as he quickly drifted back to sleep, wrapped in the warmth and love of Yuuri's embrace. 

 

_She’s got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I'd hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

 

Dada!” Aiko cried cheerfully as Viktor spooned in some strained peas into the waiting mouth of the infant. She quickly closes her mouth around the spoon, causing a good portion todribble down her chin, which Viktor quickly scraped up with the spoon.

“Here you go, dorogoy. Let's finish this up,” Viktor coaxed the spoon towards Aiko who turned her head away. He opened his own mouth wide to encourage the child to mimic him, which she did with adorable accuracy. “Good girl!”

Viktor heard the snap of a camera and a giggle from behind him. He turned to see Yuuri with his phone out to capture the moment. “I couldn't resist,” apologized Yuuri as he pocketed his phone and came over to kiss his mate then his daughter. “You both looked to cute.” He sat down to eat his breakfast of scrambled egg whites and turkey bacon, Yuuri still tried to watch his weight even in retirement. “Are you sure its going to be okay to bring Aiko to the rink today?” 

Yuuri and Viktor had been going back and forth about the right time to start easing Aiko into coming to the rink. Viktor wanted to get back to coaching again, as well as escaping the confines of the house. Not that he didn't enjoy almost every moment he spent with his new charge, but adult conversation was sorely lacking in his every day life. Yuuri, bless him, did count, but their conversations often centered around Aiko and didn't often get beyond a cursory ‘How was your day, dear’ conversations. 

“She's six months old, now. Her pediatrician said it would be fine as long as it was a couple hours. She's been vaccinated and her flu shot, she’ll be fine.” Viktor said as he rose up and kissed Aiko’s cheek. “You wanna see your Da and Pa work don't you, dorogoy?” Aiko giggled up at Viktor as she raised her chubby arms to be picked up. He picked her up and swung her into his arms, dancing her around the room. 

Yuuri smiled at the pair as they twirled and swayed, slowly making their way to the baby's room. He noticed that Aiko's eye were now nearly the same color as Viktor's. Yuuri stared in wonder at their mirrored expressions of joy that twinkled in their eyes. “What am I going to do with the pair of you?” He said to himself as he finally tucked into his breakfast.

 

_Her hair reminds me of a warm, safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder and the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

 

“Does she have enough layers?” Asked Yuuri as they walked up the stairs to the rink. He tugged down Aiko's pink kitten eared hat and double checked her mittens were snapped securely to her white puffy coat.

“Yes, moya lyubov,” answered Viktor. Aiko tugged hard on Viktor's hair. “No pulling, Aiko.” Viktor readjusted the baby in her papoose, essentially a front facing baby back pack. He purchased it for the purpose of having his hand free while at the rink. Aiko would still with be him and see what her Da and Pa were doing. 

“Did you bring snacks and an extra bottle? What about diapers, do we have enough diapers and wipes?” The raven haired man asked as he held the door open. 

“Yes and yes,” replied Viktor patiently. He knew his mate meant well and knew that his anxiety was doing the talking. “We checked and double checked before we left. Now, lets get to work!”

As soon as they walked into the rink, they were spotted by all of their skating family. Mila and Georgi, who were already on ice the skated over, and Yurio, who was lacing up his skates, looked up and rolled his eyes. “You idiots finally decided to bring her in?” He grumbled as he approached them, “Good, Viktor can finally get back helping with my programs.” 

“Aw, I’m touched, Yurio,” said Viktor. “You did miss me!” He gave the younger man a side hug, the baby preventing him from glomming properly onto the now taller boy. “I’m sure Yuuri took care of you while I was off with Aiko.” 

“Da, Katsudon did his job fine,” replied Yurio, a faint blush creeped onto his cheeks a he spoke. “Whatever old man, just don't go corrupting his little girl.” He reached out and touched Aiko's cheek with a hesitant finger. He was rewarded with a large toothless smile and a sweet giggle, which made the younger man’s blush even redder.

“Aw Yurio,” squealed Mila as she leaned on the barrier. “She likes you!” Everyone laughed as Yurio huffed in response and stuffed his hand into his pockets. “Take her hat off Viktor. I want to see how much hair she has now!” 

Viktor unsnapped the strap around Aiko's chin and gently pulled the hat off to reveal the silver whips of hair. They stood up in every direction due to static, Yuuri gently smoothed them down with his hand, only succeeding in tamping down about half of the unruly tuft. “She favors Viktor in looks,” commented Yakov as he came up from behind the group. He grasped the baby's waving hand and gave her a soft smile. All the collected skaters nearly gasped as the beheld such a soft and gentle expression on their old coaches face. “Lets pray that she takes after Yuuri in temperament.”

“We all hope for that,” said Georgi, matter of factly, his arms crossed. “If she’s like Viktor through and through, we’re doomed.” This elicited a laugh from the whole group.

Viktor only rolled his eye and struck a mockly hurt pose, “See what your Da has to put up with.” He put his face in Aiko's hair,nuzzled close. Her sweet baby scent filling his nose. Hewasn't hurt by the teasing, if Viktor was honest, he hoped Aiko did take after Yuuri in personality. His sweet, gentle temperament and his stubborn strong willed work ethic would serve her well. Viktor smiled softly over Aiko's head at his mate. Their eyes met and he knew Yuuri was thinking the same, but he hoped she wouldn't be plagued with his anxiety. However she turned out, they'd love a support her all the same. 

“You came to work, da?” Asked Yakov, his gruff tone returning. “Then lets get to it!” At this command the skaters all went off. 

Viktor turned to Yurio, “Right, lets see what you have so far!” The young man skated to the center of the ice and began to skate. Viktor watch the routine as he bounced gently to keep Aiko calm, but he noticed the baby staring fixedly on the twirling form on the ice. She tracked Yurio as he went through his routine. “Yes, dorogoy, you’ll be able to be out there soon enough.” As if in understanding, Aiko giggled and pumped her arms in delight. Yes, thought Viktor, she was born to be on the ice and dance with the grace and skill of her parents. That was something Viktor was sure she had inherited for them. Smiling, he returned his attention back to Yurio, “Alright, do it again and watch that free leg of yours, its still sloppy!”


End file.
